


Stable Orbit

by Levi8



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, kissing without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi8/pseuds/Levi8
Summary: Short. Sweet. Harrisco kissing at a time of your choosing at literally any point after they saved Jesse. No plot included.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Stable Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some quick soft Harrisco after watching 7x01. Will be cross posted on my tumblr leviviii . tumblr . com

They'd been in a slowly decaying orbit and neither of them knew how to get out of it. What's more, neither of them wanted to get out of it.

The electricity between them was slowly becoming unbearable and both awaited the other to succumb first. Eventually they stood too close and rather than crash as expected, their inevitable end wasn't destructive, it was stabilizing. Harry and Cisco landed themselves in a stable orbit with one soul altering kiss.

Cisco had expected quick and rushed and needy. That's what he had been aiming for and it's what he wanted after waiting so long. But Harry had pushed Cisco's back into a wall and pressed himself as close as he could, placing his hands on Cisco's shoulders. He didn't feel caged though, just secure, and it slowed them both down. While Cisco kept it needy, Harry made it gentle and so very achingly slow.

Harry took his time with Cisco, and Cisco hardly knew how to process it. This wasn't lust, this was more, or a very good act, but Harry wasn't the acting type. Harry was mind boggling blunt and the care he took while exploring Cisco's mouth was as blunt as could be. Harry wanted Cisco. It was terrifying and unknown and Cisco found himself prepared to drown in it—in Harry. Except Cisco could breathe, there was no drowning.

Harry's tongue searched every corner of his mouth twice over. Cisco, subdued to the point where there were no battling of tongues, just shared languid licks between them. It was soft and slow, but Cisco felt his heart speeding away on its own, he still somehow managed enough oxygen through his nose. They didn't stop, not for quite some time.

Cisco whimpered when he registered how sore his jaw was becoming. Only then did Harry relinquish Cisco's mouth.

"Harry," Cisco whispered, "Harry, how long?" Cisco wasn't entirely sure what he was asking about. He was asking about more than one thing really, but his mind was so blissed out he couldn't articulate it.

"A while," Harry whispered in kind.

"I thought I understood," Cisco blinked as one of Harry's hands moved from one of his shoulders and brushed his thumb along Cisco's jaw bone.

"Now you do."

Cisco smiled, a wide and giddy smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I do.


End file.
